Dance For Me
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – He could have just said yes and gone with her when she asked him to. She always got her own way in the end, but so did he. [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'A Girl Like You' by David Bowie.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Mimi. He could have just said yes and gone with her when she asked him to. She always got her own way in the end, but so did he. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well someone I know and love very well said they were missing 'Dark Mimi' and while this might not be the dark side to her character it's certainly not the sweet little girl either. 

**Muse:** Ain't that the truth. (sniggers)

Lamb: Hell yeah. (joins in sniggering)

_Dedi:_ Huh!? You're abandoning me and siding with Muse? What's going on? (cries)

Lamb: I'm not abandoning you! (rolls eyes) And I feel that I should point out that the only time you would ever hear this song played in a club is in the last hazy half hour, or that's the way it seems anyway. Whenever I go out they always seem to put this and 'Poison' by Alice Cooper on in the end, or maybe I'm so out of it they're just playing in my head.

_Dedi:_ Yeah thanks for the insight Lamb. (backs away) Anyway this fic is dedicated to **dong-chun-mei** cus she almost passed out when Kai and Mimi ended up together and so reading this might send her to the asylum. So **dong-chun-mei** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_An angel's smile is what you sell,  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell,  
Chains of love got a hold on me,  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free,

* * *

_

**Dance For Me**

He clenched his jaw tight enough to start a muscle jumping in his cheek, and barely audible the sound of his grinding teeth could be heard. The rhythmic ticking of the clock filled the air, slicing eternity into a handful of seconds as the hands crept to and the past the midnight hour. A strong callused hand reached for the TV remote and began to flick through the stations but when nothing caught his attention he turned the set off and dropped the control down of the sofa beside him. There was a book lying on the coffee table before him and it was for this now he reached, but this too failed to keep him interested as was also soon discarded.

Rising to his feet he began pacing round the softly lit living room, eventually coming to a holt before the open fire place. The hearth was cold, there having been no need for the fire to be lit on this hot summer night, but the royal blue beyblade was resting in its usual place on top of the carved wooden mantelpiece. Scooping the blade up he turned and let back against the wall, slate bangs fell over closed eyes fluttering gently as the deep aggravated sigh escaped his sculpted, potentially cruel mouth. His mind sought the bright firebird, hoping that the soothing comfort of his known companion could distract him, but his silent calls went unheeded.

Long, dextrous fingers increased the pressure on the blade held in his palm, increased until his knuckles showed white and the blades on the attack ring dug into his flesh threatening to brake the skin. She always had to have her own way he thought irritably, returning the blade to it's resting place and then examining the indentations on his palm. But his eyes drifted from his hand back to the blade and the keys that were lying beside it. Three keys, front door, back door and car key hung from a sliver phoenix, a birthday present from, he reflected, probably the most irritating person in the world. She was the itch he had to scratch; no other person had been able to get under his skin the way she had. She was a bitch and a tease. But she was also an angel and the most loving person he had ever known.

Admitting defeat he grabbed up the keys, hitting the light switch as he made for the front door. The air outside was hot filled, with the sent of honeysuckle and jasmine and the sky so full of stars it look as if someone had emptied the contents of a jewel box on a sheet of black velvet. But all of this was lost on the slate haired male as he closed and looked the door behind him stuffing the key into a pocket in his dark blue jeans. Ignoring the black Dodge Viper that sat in the drive, moonlight reflected off its metallic body work, he set off on foot. It was only a short walk to the club he knew she would be at and he disliked the idea of driving there and then not being sober enough to drive his baby back, like he'd leave that car sitting out side the club all night.

_I've never known a girl like you before,  
Now just like in a song from days of yore,  
Here you come a-knocking, knocking on my door,  
Well I've never met a girl like you before,  
_

The music was drowning out every other sound, the air hot and humid, heavy with a potent combination of sweat, beer and lust. As he pushed his way through the heat crazed throng he could barely hear himself think over the music that was hovering somewhere around the pain threshold. Yet as he broke through a group of scantly clad girls, who judging by their over bright eyes and dilated pupils were not only pissed but high too, he heard a familiar feminine, slightly hysterical, giggle. Sat on a stool by a table her legs neatly crossed at the ankle the skirt of her knee length spaghetti strap dress falling away to one side. She was still happily chuckling away to herself at something that try as he might he could not see when his hand clamped down on her shoulder and he pulled her round to face him.

Her vivid sliver eyes widened with shock at the sight of him and seemed to expand in her pretty heart shaped face. Creamy skin was flushed pink along the line of her cheeks and scarlet strands clung to the sweat that peppered her forehead. The look on his face was sobering enough to stop her laughter, and she concentrated on the question he was asking her, but unable to hear his words she focused on his mouth trying to lip-read. A moment later she gave a happy nod, indicating yes and he posed a new question. On deciphering this one her hands flew to her mouth, biting on the palm of the hand closest to her mouth in an effort to prevent the manic giggling that was growing within her.

Just as the urge to shake her was becoming unbearable a hand was placed on his own shoulder and he turned to see a tanned Asian face and a hand proffering an open bottle. The brown glass was sweating, fat drops running down the long the neck and soaking the label, and he was suddenly all too aware of his dry mouth and the heat pouring off his body. Gratefully he took the offered beer and raised it to his lips, feeling the ice could liquid fill his mouth and slip down his throat.

Golden orbs looked to the smirking red head and handed her a bottle of her own pretending not to notice the way her eyes where playing over his naked torso. His raven hair was as usual caught back in a tight braid and the Ying/Yang band was keeping bangs from falling into feline eyes. The neko slipped onto another stool and pulled the redhead flush against him, raising a dark brow at his friend in silent, not that it could be much else, enquiry. He repeated his earlier question, and in return got a nod, a flick of the head indicating a direction and a smile like that of a cat who's cornered a plump mouse. Draining the bottle he pulled off his black wife beater dropped it on the pile of clothing on an empty chair and headed off in the direction he had been motioned to.

_You give me just a taste so I want more,  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw,  
'Cause now you got me crawling, crawling on the floor,  
And I've never known a girl like you before,  
_

Fighting his way onto the crowed dance floor, he moved naturally though the undulating couples that were swaying to the beat. His passage caused hardly a ripple so absorbed were the dances, in the music, in each other. Fucking with clothes on he reflected, ignoring the hungry look an anaemic looking blonde was giving him, maybe she had been right and he should have just come when she had asked. Up ahead a group had gathered, forming a rough circle around a pair of dancers, instinct told him that where ever they was a display going on she would be found in the centre of it. Indiscriminately pushing people aside he fought his way to the edge of the circle to see what had captured the attention of so many. Of its own accord a predatory smile curved his lips.

The two bluenetts' were well aware of the audience that they had attracted and where only too happy to exploit the fantasy of every male watching them. He watched as she rotated her hips, causing the jewel in her navel to flash in the dim light. Strappy stilettos and a black skirt that seemed to barely cover her ass made her legs look a mile long and he vividly remembered having those same legs wrapped tight round his waist. Her top too was almost non-existent; the cut off black strap top hardly managing to cover her ample chest leaving exposed her golden stomach and abdomen. And it was over these that the hands of the second bluenet were running freely. Knee high back boots and black hot pants made a sharp contrast to her pale skin and her red holter neck top, designed for maximum cleavage, was also cut short to revile her wash board stomach.

The darker skinned of the two lent back as the female with midnight blue hair wrapped an arm round her waist pulling her close. She bent her head forwards slightly so her hair fell over that of her playmate, it settled in thick coils on the golden skin entwining with the azure strands that already lay there. They moved together, eyes half closed as they became lost in the heat and the music. Honey eyes closed completely and she leaned her head back resting it on the shoulder of the young woman whose body was entwined with her own. Through half lidded jade orbs the taller girl smugly watched the faces of the crowd in attendance, then her eyes opened fully as a face she recognised formed in the nameless mass. She offered him a shark like smirk and somewhat reluctantly disentangled herself from the girl in her arms before turning to the red head that had immediately advanced on her.

_You made me acknowledge the devil in me,  
I hope to God I'm talking metaphorically,  
Hope that I'm talking allegorically,  
Know that I'm talking about the way I feel,  
And I've never known a girl like you before,  
Never, never, never, never,  
Never known a girl like you before,  
_

Her honey orbs didn't open as her dance partner released the hold on her, for no soon had the girl's slender arms vanished from around her waist they were replaced by others. Corded with muscle, as familiar to her as her own body over which rough hands where now roaming possessively. Her left arm curved up and round so she could grip the back of his neck as she leaned further into him, unsure if she was now moving to the beat of the music or the rhythm that their bodies had first dictated at the start of their tempestuous relationship. She rolled her hips into him, a smile playing with her mouth as he groaned into the pink shell of her ear. She repeated the movement, her nails biting into the soft flesh on the back of his neck when his left hand splayed across her stomach and jerked her flush to his hard, unyielding frame.

Her shot pelted skirt was not tight, hanging lightly to her hips and she nibbled her lip in delight as his right hand rested on the curve of her waist before his thumb dipped under the top of her skirt and twisted round the ribbon edge of her underwear. She responded by slipping her right arm back through the gap that had formed between his arm and torso and placed her hand in the back pocket of his jeans. It was not a comfortable position for her as it twisted her shoulder at an odd angle but the compensation of having her hand on his toned ass made the pain bearable, for a short while at least. He ground against her his hard need pressing at the base of her spine, a sultry smile formed on her full lips as she arch her back, pushing back on him with equal force.

The heat of the club was immense but as nothing compared to the heat that was forming between them. The world was fading leaving them in a place where nothing existed beyond the feel of skin on skin. She withdrew her hand from his pocket and dropped the other from round his neck and wriggled so he was forced to lessen his hold on her. Feeling his arms loosen about her lithe frame she deftly spun on the spot, ignoring the stinging sensation as waist band of her underwear was pulled from his thumb and snapped against her skin. Within a faction of a second she was once again being held tight in a strong embrace, only now they were face to face.

_This old town's changed so much,  
Don't feel like I belong,  
Too many protest singers,  
Not enough protest songs,  
And now you've come along,  
Yes you've come along,  
And I've never met a girl like you before, _

She loved her heels, loved the fact that when she wore them she could look into his deep amethyst eyes unhindered and read the emotions that dwelt there. Hunger, was what she saw there now and it was a hunger she too felt, but was enjoying herself far too much to give in yet. Her left hand pressed flat on the plan of his chest began moving up towards his neck, feeling the stiffness of his nipples as her palm moved sensuously over his warm skin, until finally her hand fisted in the silky slate strands. Her right arm mean while had curved round his waist and was once more tucked into the warmth on his back pocket. The flat of his right hand pushed on the small of her back as he rocked with her, her soft moan reaching his ears as his left hand lovingly caressed the curve of her ass.

Honey orbs drifted shut and she dropped her head on to the wide expanse of his broad left shoulder, she could not feel anything beyond the touch and feel of him. The rocking rhythm that thrummed between them. Knees flexed and he dipped her low, all the time grinding against her and they were just one more couple in the sea of humanity. His thump nail grazes a line down her spine and she hissed softly as the combination of pain and pleasure sent a shiver running through her body. She turned her face into his neck, her breath was warm and damp on his skin, and she could feel his pulse, like the beat of voodoo drums, under her lips. She rolled into him and felt his hand move seductively up her back, the pads of his fingers tracing rippling patterns on her naked flesh, and she wondered why she always responds so acutely to his touch.

A small sliver hoop hung from the lobe of his left ear, she removed her head from the crook of his neck and took the ring in her mouth and tugged gently. The metal tasted sharp and tangy in her mouth and tingled on her tongue, she tugged slightly harder and felt his nails score the tender skin on her back. A smirk curved her lips then she released her sliver toy with a gasp as his mouth dropped to her neck and his teeth grazed along the line of her collarbone. Her eyes closed and almost rolled back in her skull and the sweet sensations consuming her body as the continued to rock in rhythm with the fading beat.

The song ended and he began to move with her off the dance floor, but she planted her feet and pouted at him. "But I want to dance some more and I like this song."

"We'll come back for the next one." It was a low growl in her ear, the harmonics of which instantly had every atom of her being screaming for him. "But right now there's something else I'm gonna do." With that he began moving once more, half leading half carrying her to a more secluded stop where their actions would go unobserved.

* * *

_Dedi:_ Lamb? … LAMB? … (prods daydreaming Lamb) 

Lamb: Wah? Huh? Oh right, well there you have it. Please review and now I'm going back to my daydream. (promptly falls asleep and starts drooling)

**Muse: **Want to guess what she's dreaming about?

_Dedi:_ NO! (shudders) **dong-chun-mei** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
